1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horizontal wells and, in particular, to a method and high-resolution meso-scale profiling tool for obtaining seismic images of the geological formations surrounding such a horizontal borehole and especially bed parallel horizontal wells.
2. The Prior Art
Compared to conventional wells which enter the top of a reservoir formation, traverse downward at a steep angle to reservoir beds, and exit the base after a relatively short transit, horizontal drilling technology has produced wells which enter the reservoir, turn nearly parallel to reservoir beds, make a lengthy lateral penetration of the beds and may exit back through the top of the reservoir.
Horizontal wells are able to achieve ten times or more perforation area in the same formation as conventional wells thereby making them potentially very productive. Because of their long lateral transit, however, planning where to direct the horizontal well requires a much greater understanding of lateral variability within the reservoir than is required for planning a conventional well.
A device able to improve delineation of lateral reservoir variability within a field would thus facilitate more efficient hydrocarbon recovery.